


Practice Room

by HAR1N



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom Choi San, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mommy Kink, Omega Choi San, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, San has a pussy and tits, Sub Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAR1N/pseuds/HAR1N
Summary: Big titty omega mommy (aka San) jerks off his submissive alpha (aka Youngjo) in the practice room
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 21





	Practice Room

Ateez have been using the practice room over at RBW for the past week or so because KQ is getting renovations done on their practice room. Because of this, they normally end up practicing after Oneus have used it, leaving the room smelling like the Oneus alphas’ pheromones.

It made the five omegas of Ateez struggle to focus on the choreography but they always managed to work several times harder because of the smells as well.

San has been doing well like usual, but everytime he practices with his group, he can always see parts where he needs some improvement.

He had just asked their team manager if he could go to RBW and practice a little later than usual to see if he could fix up some moves where he feels he isn’t as sharp, and he was excited to know he could.

After pulling a sweater on over the sports bra that he usually practiced in, the manager had driven him to the RBW building, where he was able to get in easily once the two omegas that were positioned in the front recognized who he was.

He’s memorized the way to the practice room by now after walking through the same halls for the past week, so he didn’t have any trouble finding it after a couple minutes.

He walks over to the door, only to belatedly notice some muffled grunts coming from inside.

He had no clue who the sounds were coming from, but the way they fell upon his ears and caused his stomach to flip was enough to give him a hint of what was going on.

Instead of backing off and turning around like any sane person, San moves towards the small square window in the center of the door and peers in.

He scans the room, barely lit from the lights being on the lowest setting, before his gaze lands on the back of an alpha’s head, noticing brown hair and a red plaid button up barely draped across broad shoulders. He also slowly realizes the alpha is kneeled on the floor in front of the wall length mirror. It was too dark to see exactly what he was doing, but again, San had an idea of what was going on.

Now he definitely should be leaving, but something inside him seems to drive him forward, and he grabs the handle and pushes the door open.

San can see through the mirror that the alpha’s eyes were closed, and hadn’t seemed to notice him yet as he closed the door behind him and locked it quietly.

His gaze stays fixed on the alpha as he sets his bag on the ground before crossing his arms over his chest, a lazy smirk tugging on his lips.

“Ah, Youngjo, what are you doing here so late?” He asks, and he sees Youngjo startle at the sudden voice, turning around without much thought, his eyes wide and mouth agape in shock.

San probably should feel a bit of shame for sneaking up on Youngjo like this, but he doesn’t. Him and Youngjo have spoken a lot before, especially during the week they’ve shared the practice room and he definitely found the alpha attractive, and maybe that’s why he isn’t feeling any shame.

He knows the other alpha feels the same anyways, he wasn’t exactly easy on the eyes after all.

“S-San, i um- i can explain-” Youngjo says, and San moves his gaze down Youngjo’s torso where his button-up was popped open, down to where Youngjo was obviously fumbling to fix his pants, and his smirk grows wider.

“Oh please do,” San says, obviously amused but also very obviously affected by the light pheromones Youngjo let off into the air, “Don’t you have omegas that can help you out, babe?”

“I-i do, i just-,” Youngjo looked down to avoid San’s gaze, and he twitched when he heard San step towards him.

“Then why are you all alone, hm? With the door unlocked?” San says, and he stops in front of the alpha who had frozen in place where he was still kneeled on the floor, “literally anyone could’ve walked in and taken advantage of the situation.”

Youngjo glances back up at him, feeling small when he realizes how big San looked standing above him. He felt his face burn as San speaks, and bites his lip, “ma-maybe I wanted that to happen.”

“Really?” San asks, raising his brow, and Youngjo maybe shouldn’t be turned on by that, “you’re a little daredevil aren’t you, Youngjo?”

Youngjo allows San to tip his head back with his fingers, subconsciously exposing his neck to the young omega, and it makes San fill with pride. (Maybe his thighs clenched together for a second too, but he won’t mention that.)

“You wanna let me help you then, babe?” San says, and Youngjo takes a second to think, before he’s nodding, and San feels his lips pull into a smile again, “shirt off all the way then and turn back to the mirror.”

Youngjo’s brain bugs for a second before he finally processes what he was told, and he lets his button up fall off his shoulders and down to the floor a second later before he turns his body back around to face the mirror.

“You listen so well,” San praises, and Youngjo watches in the mirror as San pulls off the gray hoodie he had on and tosses it off to the side, revealing a black sports bra underneath.

Youngjo feels his mouth water slightly at the sight, before San walks back towards him and kneels behind him and presses his breasts against Youngjo’s back, subtly noticing how Youngjo’s back goes tense. 

San’s hands comes up from around his shoulder and grabs his chin, turning his head to face the mirror, “you’re going to watch yourself,” San begins saying, using his other hand to graze over the muscle on Youngjo’s stomach, “while you fall apart in my hands, got it?”

Youngjo moves to nod his head, finding it difficult to do so.

“Use your words,” San says gently, and Youngjo tries not to break eye contact with San through the mirror.

“Ye-yes,” Youngjo says, and something in San’s brain flicks on as he watches Youngjo practically melt in his touch.

“Yes mommy,” San urges, breath fanning out against the shell of Youngjo’s ear, watching the alpha’s eyes flutter in the mirror.

“Yes mommy,” Youngjo repeats almost instantly, and butterflies fly around inside San’s stomach.

“Good,” San breathes, before he’s hooking his chin on Youngjo’s shoulder and trailing his hand not holding Youngjo’s chin down to where his pants were still undone, slipping it under the denim to cup the obvious bulge in the alpha’s briefs.

Youngjo’s hips thrust up against San’s hand, and San bites his lip with a giggle as Youngjo struggles to control his own body.

“So reactive,” San says lowly, watching Youngjo’s eyes clenched shut as he slowly presses his palm down against his clothed cock in a repeating motion, “it’s hot,” he adds on a second later as Youngjo’s hips betray him again.

Youngjo held down the noises that tried to leave his throat, but it was difficult, especially with San obviously getting more aroused while pressed up against his back.

Youngjo nearly whines when San pulls his hand away to slip it under the cotton fabric of his briefs, and he jumps once San’s cold hand presses against his cock, making a small grunt leave him.

San giggles lightly at Youngjo’s reaction, side eyeing the alpha’s profile, “are you always this quiet?”

Youngjo moves to shake his head in response before remembering San’s hand still held him in place.

“N-no, not really,” He responds, and San clicks his tongue lightly in shame.

“Why can’t i hear you then, hm?” San asks, as he moves his hand painfully slow to pull Youngjo’s boxers down and let his cock spring free, “are you shy around me?”

Youngjo’s hips twitch as San takes his sweet time, “n-no, that's not it,” he says hissing slightly as cold air finally hits him, “just- it echoes in here.”

“I know,” San says, before he turns to place his lips right next to Youngjo’s ear, “but it’s about midnight, and we’re the only two on this floor, no one’s gonna hear you, kitty.”

Youngjo feels his face burn at the nickname, and his cock twitches in San’s hold slightly, making San smirk as he tucks the new information away for later.

“Why can’t you let your voice be free for mommy, hm? I’d love to hear you,” San says, and before Youngjo could respond, he flicks the tip of his thumb over the slit on Youngjo’s cock, making the alpha’s back arch away from San slightly and pulling a soft moan from his throat.

San feels slick begin to drip down his inner thighs inside his leggings as Youngjo becomes slightly more vocal, and he bites his lip as he glides his hand up and down the shaft annoyingly slowly.

Youngjo moves one of his hands back to land on San’s thigh that sat next to his hip, trying to grab onto anything to ground himself and keep him from rutting into San’s hand like a dog, and San giggles once again at his suffering.

He felt every twitch and shudder that went through Youngjo’s body, staring at the image through the mirror of Youngjo’s stomach and thighs tensing in the reflection as San jerked him off.

Youngjo tipped his head back against San’s shoulder as a whine left his throat, and San’s hand fell from his chin to lightly massage the alpha’s shoulder.

San’s eyes trail down to Youngjo’s exposed neck, and he licks his lips slightly, “it’s a shame i can’t mark you up, you’d look so pretty with bruises all over your neck,” he says airily, his breath hitting Youngjo’s ear, and it makes the alpha whine again.

“Would you want that, kitty? You want to be covered in pretty bruises?” San asked, watching how Youngjo struggled to nod even though San wasn’t holding him anymore.

“Ye-yes, I would,” Youngjo manages, his hand tightening on San’s thigh when the omega lightly grips at his cock, making him rut into his hand a bit, “want mommy to leave pretty marks on me so bad,” he gasps out.

San bites his bottom lip slightly, muffling a small moan before lightly nipping at the patch of skin under Youngjo’s ear, “maybe next time, kitty,” he says, “can’t have any of your omegas finding any marks on you and not know who left them.”

Youngjo whines at the implication of a next time between the two of them, and San could practically sense the newfound enthusiasm that settles into Youngjo’s body.

Youngjo’s heels pressed into the floor in front of him, kicking and sliding against the wood as his stomach tightened ever so slightly, and San watched as Youngjo’s chest moved with his rapid breathing.

“You close, kitty?” San asks, voice sounding like velvet against Youngjo’s ears, “are you gonna cum all over yourself?”

Youngjo’s breath hitches in his throat, and he nods slightly, lips parting as his moans gradually increase in volume.

San’s hand stops at the tip of Youngjo’s cock, and Youngjo nearly whines at the lack of friction until the omega starts rubbing his thumb over the slit, making Youngjo gasp, choking down the whine instead.

“A-ah, mommy,” Youngjo’s hips rut upwards into his hand, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

His head tips forward slightly and San keeps rubbing over the slit of his cock, watching through the mirror as Youngjo’s face scrunches up cutely while his orgasm creeps up on him.

“Go on, kitty, cum for me, cum for mommy,” San says, feeling his pussy clench when a desperate moan rips itself from Youngjo’s throat, and not a second later, he’s shaking in San’s hold as he comes.

His stomach becomes a mess of white strings, and his head flops back against San’s shoulder as he tries to control his breathing.

“Good boy, you were so good for me,” San says, pressing his lips against the side of Youngjo's head, “Let me get something to wipe you off,” he says against Youngjo’s ear before he moves from his spot behind the alpha and walks back over to his bag.

When he kneels back down in front of Youngjo with a few tissues in his hand to wipe off his stomach, San hardly expects Youngjo to lean forward and kiss him but he doesn’t hate it. He leans into the kiss, lightly nipping at the alpha’s lip before pulling back with a smirk.

“What about you?” Youngjo asks in a soft breathless tone as San finishes cleaning him off.

“You can help me out next time, kitty,” San says, and he looks up from Youngjo’s stomach to his eyes, “I like edging myself anyways,” he says casually before standing up once again.

He tosses the soiled tissues into the trash bin before turning to the alpha to see him fixing his clothes and making himself look presentable once more.

“I enjoyed this,” San says as he walks back to him, his hands reaching out to finish buttoning up Youngjo’s shirt for him, “I hope we can meet again for more fun soon,” he says as he buttons the top button, before pulling Youngjo down for another kiss, letting one of his hands move to hold the back of Youngjo’s neck while the alpha’s hands moved to hold onto his waist.

Youngjo pulls away with a small smile, “Hopefully we will,” he says, before looking over at San’s bag, “I guess i took up your time for extra practice didn’t i?”

“Yes, but i don’t mind, it was worth it after all,” San says, “You should get going now then, i’m not sure how long you’ve been here but i’m sure it was long enough.”

“Too bad i can’t stay longer, but i’m pretty sure Hwanwoong or Keonhee are spamming me with text messages and calls right now,” Youngjo says, and they finally separate from each other’s arms.

“I’ll see you around then, Youngjo,” San says, and as Youngjo leaves, San grabs his sweater off the floor and pulls it back on, ignoring how wet he was between his thighs.

He definitely was not gonna forget about tonight anytime soon, and he was definitely looking forward to the next time him and Youngjo were alone together.


End file.
